Talk:Call of Duty Wiki
Lullaby for a dead man remix? A while ago on the Lullaby for a dead man page there was a link to a remix or something by a band that had been included in one of the trailers, or somewhere. Anyone know what it was called? Mentlegen324 20:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Guatemala or Korea in a Black Ops prequel/singleplayer DLC? Well, maybe I'm the only one, but I think that in a Black Ops prequel it would be pretty cool to see some levels set in Guatemala, or a few in Korea. The US had major involvement in Guatemala in the mid-50s, trying to rid it of its communistic revolution and the like- including frequent strafing and bombing of the capitol city (in which, at the time, Ernesto "Che" Guevara was present). Combine that with the banana plantations controlled by corrupt US companies and the small villages of rebels, I think that Guatemala would make for an awesome setting for a prequel to Black Ops. And, also, we could find out about some of the characters mentioned in intel and the like. Maybe it's just me, but I like the idea of, if not a prequel, then singleplayer DLC. I agree, since this prequel should explain how Woods met Bowman, since that question really bugged since playing Black Ops. I think Korea is better beacuse it's more combat intensive, as well see a return of classic favourites like the Thompson, the M1 Garand, the BAR, the M1 Carbine, the Mosin Nagant, the SVT40, Type 99 and Type 100 in single-player mode, as well as the proper chronological debut of the AK-47, since Korea is the war that brought this machine gun to mainstream popularity. And to make it better, I'd like to see Bowman and Woods under the command of Sgt. Roebuck-- now promoted to Captain! Mason is probably too young to participate in such conflict. I recommend also seeing British missions in Greece and Turkey as well, alongside the return of the Sten and my personal favourite the Bren gun. ----Samus Chief---- Element 115 I've noticed quite a bit of sentences in zombie wiki's that start with '115'. Every Grammarian knows that sentences don't start with numbers in the number form. They can start with numbers in word form. How should this be fixed? 'One-fifteen' is never written out in the sentences pertaining to 115. Should it just have the word 'Element' in front of it? Thanks! :Grammarian? No. Just no. I do not ally myself with "Grammarians!" I am Der Fueher of grammar nazism! The H-man himself! And I say it doesn't matter. Now bring me Fegelein. Fegelein! Fegelein! YuriKaslov 02:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Give me liberty http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Give_me_liberty,_or_give_me_death The achivement is called 'Give me liberty' (Escape Vorkuta) not Give me liberty or give me death... How do I edit the achivement name? About the Pimp My Gun pictures Can whoever who's spamming poorly made PMG Presets onto the site please stop it? They have absolutely nothing to do with Call of Duty. :Tha fuck you talkin' bout, Willis? YuriKaslov 02:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Have a look at the picture pages. ::Question: have you read our policies? No, you haven't. Go read our policies and ask an administrator if you care so much. YuriKaslov 02:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well I have made a new wiki just for those who are doing that.Intervintionisbeast STAND DOWN ACHEIVEMENT?? Does anybody have trouble getting this achievement? I finshed the whole campaign but some how wasnt able to get it? Can anybody tell me why is this? I took a look at the GKNova6 site and found something As you can see from the discovery I made, there may be more to the zombies up ahead. Or maybe this has something to do with Kino Der Toten. Anyways, i looked it up in Google Locations and it brought me to germany for some reason. Any more relevant info on 91005 could lead to some powerful stuff maybe. That's too grainy to see what your talking about. Smuff [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 17:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh rite I see nao! Yeah, looks legit, but might just be a random 6 figure number. However, knowing West Germany was a Soviet puppet state, you might have found something. 'Smuff' [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 17:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It was actually East Germany. Just saying. Target53 03:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he's right. It was East Berlin as well. West Germany/Berlin were under the influence of many Western cultures after WWII. France, Great Britian, United States are some examples. Gewehr 02:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) New maps for BO coming soon! Treyarch has just stated that a new map pack for BO,First Strike,will be released on February 1st for XBOX gamers and March 1st for ps3,Wii,and PC gamers.The pack will feature 4 new multiplayer maps: Discovery,a snowy map like Grid,Summit,and Array. Kowloon,a dark nighttime,rooftop map in Hong Kong.This map is also the location of the campaign mission,Numbers. Stadium,a hockey rink in the eastern US.No further information is known about this map. And finally,Berlin Wall.As its name states,this map is located at the Berlin Wall.This map was originally supposed to be part of the game but was abandoned early in the game's making.It is a medium-large map with very many buildings.Rushers or run and gunners should watch out because there will be a LOT of claymores and campers in this map. Also,there will be 1 new zombie map released in First Strike.All that is known is that this map is named Ascension.Its believed that Ascension is a level or part of a level in the campaign mode. There will be more news on First Strike soon so stay tuned here at Call of Duty Wiki. Codboy123 17:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC)codboy123 :Uhhh.. We kinda know that info already. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 17:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Zombies Perks if Treyarch where to add or replace a perk, what should it be? in my opinion, it should be Marathon, because most players(me included) would either lose on hellhound round simply cuz we couldn't outrun the hellhounds when getting more ammo, or when people with heavy weapons(launchers,light machineguns) sprint. please leave suggestions Pictures I think they should add the pictures of fluffy and sammantha seen in the teleporter and Dr.maxis seen on the film reel of kino der toten MW2 or Black Ops? Which one do you think is better Black Ops has been out for almost 3 months now so I think its time to judge. I personally loved MW2 for almost the entire year it was out, and the only 5 things I hated about the game were the Ump 45, One Man Army, Quickscopers, Stopping Power,and Commando. If those were nerfed then I would be happy to go back to the game and enjoy it. But sadly IW or Activision won't do it. Black Ops, is pretty good,I love it, I think its a great game, perfect? No? Far from it. But do I hate it as much as I hated MW2, no not yet that is. I don't like how it feels like it takes me an entire clip from my rifle plus a knife to the chest to kill someone. And so far if there was something stupid Treyarch has fixed it. The only thing I'm continuously getting mad at is the knife lunge which seems like its commando sometimes and how many bullets it takes to kill someone. So far I love Black Ops, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who would go back to MW2 if they nerfed those 5 things above. So let me hear your opinions. Ascension, leaked gameplay and thoughts so far? Like quite a few zombie players, im looking forward to Ascension but earlier i came across some leaked gameplay and comparing it with what else we have seen and heard i would like to know what other peoples thoughts are. Here is the link to the leaked gameplay if anyone is interested: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmbd2Kq1zjU So, thoughts and opinions?